Alone
by Midnight Bluesfanfic
Summary: Sandra was never normal. She spent more time hiding than anything else. Hiding from her past, her friends, and herself. When she meets two siblings, an annoying blonde boy and his absolutely sweet and gorgeous sister, she finds herself able to be able to walk away from her past and change her life forever. She finds herself making a decision that she can only make alone. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Tick tock goes the clock. One minute passes. Time means nothing. Tick tock. It just brings hope. Hope that you will lose. Hope that will break you. Tick tock. Life's never fair. A spark that burns so bright will never last. She should have known. Tick tock. Hope is useless. Fate is cruel. She used to believe in it. She's paid the price. Now she trusts no one, not even herself. No one would have imagined. Only she knew the truth. And with the truth comes a deal. She lost everything. But she now knew the truth. The world that she had always thought was not true. It was completely false. She shouldn't have done anything. She shouldn't have let curiosity take over her completely. Self-control. Tick tock goes the clock. And so goes your life. When the light faded, the world was consumed in darkness. A spark that could have turned into a raging wall of anger or she could just walk away, leave everything she used to know. And she did just that. She left. _Alone._

_13 April 2002. The sun shone down on the house and filtered through the windows of the baby pink bedroom. A young girl jumped out of bed excitedly and dashed out of her bedroom as quickly as her little legs could carry her. She halted to a stop in front of an oak door and anxiously knocked on the wood, standing on her toes to reach for the doorknob which she obviously could not reach. Her soft dark curls bounced off her shoulders as she leaped back in enthusiasm as a beautiful lady with warm chocolate brown hair and chestnut eyes unlocked the door and picked the little girl up. A man with the same dark hair and sea green eyes smiled at the women and wrapped an arm around her. The girl has always been the joy of their life, the pride of their world. She was their sunshine through rainy days. An innocent smile from her would brighten up their day. They would never imagine this was the day her life would change forever. _

" _Sandra, come on. Let's get breakfast." The women laughed as she carried the young girl down the stairs. The girl pouted and squirmed in her mother's arm. At the bottom of the stairs, she broke free of her mother's grasp and ran towards the chimney and looked under it. The couple laughed as the girl came out with a sad look on her face._

" _Santa didn't leave me anything." She whispered. The women laughed, a sound that was music to the ears , and scooped her up. _

"_Santa only comes on Christmas, Sandra. He can't come cause it is too hot in summer for him to. His reindeers will fall in through our roof and on top of you!" She said while tickling the girl. She giggled. _

" _Come on," She gestures at Sandra." Time for cake!"_

_The girl celebrated her birthday on that day with her parents. Also the last day she would spend them. As the day came to a close, her mother started to prepare dinner while her father went to the bedroom to do some work. She was left alone in the living room playing with the dolls she got for her birthday. As she had a tea party with them, a shiny object in the backyard caught her eye through the transparent sliding glass. Her green eyes shone with a glint of mischief against the moonlight. Without asking for permission, she slowly advanced towards the object. She realized it was a wrapper for a firework rocket. Beside it was a box containing crayon-like sticks with red tips. Were they to color with? She thought as she took one and ran it across the surface of the box to see if her prediction is correct. To her horror, a flame appeared on the red tip. She immediately let go of the match stick. __**On top of the box with the other matchsticks inside. **__Flames shot up and flickered menacingly at Sandra, who was choking back tears. Just then, the tip of the towering wall of flame lingered around the curtains flying with the wind. The tongues of angry red spread as fast as wildfire, which it is. She let out a strangled cry, which drew the notice of her mother. At the sight of the rapidly spreading fire and her daughter in life-threatening danger, she couldn't bare to leave her yet she couldn't reach her._

" _RYAN!" She shouted-whispered as she stood rooted to the spot. As the girl's father walked down the stairs, his eyes widened and he rushed over to his wife in the kitchen and saw the horrific scene of his own daughter getting engulfed in flames. He flew into action, grabbing a damp cloth and trying to put out the fire. But it was way too huge. They were late. Time. Useless. If he had one more minute… _

_He hugged his wife and smiled at her." Don't worry," He held back tears." We'll be fine." _

"_I don't care if I'm okay or not. But look at our daughter. She's so young. She has a bright future ahead of her. If she just dies now…" She couldn't bring herself to continue._

" _She'll be fine. She's the strongest girl I've ever seen" He nodded." She will survive." _

_Sandra was not sure she would survive. She was 6. She was trapped. So she did the last thing she could do. She curled up into a ball on the dried grass and felt the intense heat prickling on her skin. Her lungs hurt so bad from all the smoke she was breathing in. She was tearing so badly and soot was smudged on her pale and tiny face. Suddenly, she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She was there. The last thing she felt before she was swept into oblivion was two strong arms wrap around her…_

"_MOM!" She woke up with her mother's name in her mouth. She was in a white room with the scent of medicine lingering in her nose. Heaven? She thought as she got out of bed to find needles and electrode dangling from her arms and legs. More like hospital. Her parents! She thought suddenly and started screaming her heads off for someone to let her go. Nurses and doctors rushed in to calm her down and do checks on her but she struggled against their grasp. Finally, the nurses grabbed her arm and sedated her with a jab that stings real bad._

_The next time she woke up, she was in a common hospital room where other patients were living in. She looked away and tried to recall. _

" _Sandra?" A voice asked cautiously. She opened my eyes to see a nurse with black hair and piercing black eyes." My name is Ann. I am your nurse. I'll need to check on you today, are you alright with that?" With a muddled mind and a tired body, she simply agreed and let her take over. She did a couple simple exercises and started scribbling furiously on her clipboard. When she was done, Sandra fell back into the bed and went back through a couple days through her mind._

" _How long have I been out?"_

" _Not too long. About 3 weeks though."_

" _What?!" She was sort of astonished at her reply. Why wasn't her parents here anyway? Then it hit her. No, no ,no, no. This was so not happening to her. OMG. No. _

"_My parents?"_

"_What?" _

" _My parents! Where are they? Where are my parents!" Sandra shouted at her. She just looked stunned and looked away whilst clearing her throat. _

" _Your parents…They didn't make it. I'm sorry, Sandra. We will be sending you to an orphanage after you are discharged. I'm sure you'll love-"She didn't hear her finishing. She just slammed her head back on the metal railing by her white bad and knocked herself out._

_Finally, on the 4__th__ week of the incident, Sandra woke with a splitting headache and a bad feeling in her gut. Ann strode in and she plucked out the clipboard from the foot of Sandra's bed and wrote something on it before replacing it and glancing at Sandra._

"_We will be discharging you in a week's time to the orphanage. And whenever you are ready, you may come back to collect your parents' body and plan their funeral…" She felt a tear slid down my cheeks and onto my palm. She couldn't afford to cry. But she did. Cried till she felt numb. And then she stopped crying as she promised she would. She did all the checks she was told to do and ate all she had to. But she had lost her will to live. No matter how much food they force fed her, she wouldn't be able to continue living. She wasn't strong, like her parents thought. She had let them down. When the hospital discharged her from the ward, she was not ready to leave yet. She was not ready to meet her new home or her new 'parents'. But she was forced to. For 8 years she lived in fear and loneliness everyday, not looking forward to life. She made friends, but they all left her for new parents and she was yet alone again, lying in a dark corner feeling numb and emotionless. It was as if she was already a corpse. It hurt to see this once cheerful and young girl look so dead and limp. Sandra was rejected too many times in live. After 6 orphanages and14 foster homes, she saw they end. The worst came. She actually wished she was never alive. She wanted to __**DIE. **__That was the worst part of it all. She was like the living dead every single day, eat school eat again sleep. She was already dead inside. The light had extinguished. Till 14, she was called to the court to testify if one of her relatives were found. It was her uncle. She moved in to stay with him in his tiny shack at the edge of the city of Vegas. When she got used to living with him, she actually had a goal in her life. She gained a new will to live because of him. Her uncle, Jack, was a criminal who was constantly chased by police. Her life was unrest. For Sandra's sake, who was 16, he stopped performing crimes and dumped his partners in crime to take up a taxi driver job. She was in college by 17 when Jack had enough money to send her and buy a new house that was big enough to house both of them._

_Maybe she was wrong. Life wasn't wrong. Time was not useless. Hope was not cruel. Life was not able to rewind but it could continue. Time made a difference in the way she was living right now. Hope gave her a new chance to live again like before. And then a day came when Sandra's life would change once again during one of Jack's normal shifts…_

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews on my other story**_**, Burnt,**_** and I will also be updating on that ASAP. I won't be able to update that often cause this my last year in primary school and I need to study real hard for it. I know this is a really crappy chapter but I'll try to do better next chapter. It will be when Jack and Sandra meet Seth and Sara and it will be a lot nicer, I promise. I will try to update at least one chapter per 2 weeks if I can. Do look out for my other account shared with my best friends who is mysteriouswriter_ami and 2 others who do not have an account. It will be a PJO/Hunger Games fanfiction so if you like those type of fanfictions, watch out for it! I'll be giving you it's name after we've posted it. We'll each be writing a Character's POV. I'm Willow and Ryder, new characters and demigods.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

Sandra's POV

I really wished I didn't take Jack's _really awesome _deal of seating in his taxi during his shift and boring myself to death. I'm starting to feel really stupid. Taking a sip of my can of soda, I glanced out at the landscape we were passing by. Suddenly, Jack's taxi jerked to a sudden stop. I anxiously looked up and expected to see some road block but saw a black SUV parked in front of us. Jack growled and got out of the car, confronting two bulky men easily two times his size, which is something cause Jack could really pass as a boxer.

"Hey, you guys gotta move this thing, I gotta go." Jack said in a dangerously low voice.

"Jack!" Said one of the guys as he approached Jack casually." Don't return phone calls anymore?" Jack tried to turn and move the other direction but was block by another man.

"Mr Wolf thinks you're being rude." He replied with a good natured laugh.

"Tell Wolf that when I said it was the last time, I meant it." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Mr Wolf decides when it's the last time. Not you Jack. "The man in front of him replied simply.

"He likes you Jackie. He hates to see you wasting your god given driving talent… giving fat tourists cab rides up and down the strip. But we're kinda late for that." He scoffed, glancing at me and the cab." And I see now you still have that pretty girl with you…"

"It's what I'm late for." Jack said calmly and twisted both men's hands and slammed their heads on the taxi's hood." And don't you dare mention Sandra."

"You got a death wish?"

"I drive a cab in Vegas." Jack whispered in their ears before letting them go. I liked that part of him. He was pretty cool.

"You're dead, Jack." The men's hands flew to their pockets to pull out their guns when I heard police sirens as a police car drove by.

"Hey! Are you insane? Now move this thing outta the taxi zone before I give you a ticket!" The policemen shouted at the henchmen. They grumbled and walked back towards their black SUV. One waved at Jack with a 'we will be back before you know it' look and smirked," See you soon, Jackie." Then they drove off. I heaved a sigh of relief as Jack approached the cab and clambered in.

"That was… awesome. Oh yeah, you totally rocked it!" I laughed and we fist-bumped each other. Jack gave me one of his arrogant smiles and whistles a tune. As we sped off, I glanced at the rear mirror to see if they were still following us. Instead, I had a first glance at our uninvited guests in the back seats. I whip my head to face the two blonde siblings who were staring at me with confused looks.

"JACK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and he screeched to a halt.

"What?!" He asked giving me a frightened look. I gestured behind at the two teens and when he followed my gestures, he jumped in shock at the sight of the two kids.

"W…Where'd you come from? " He stumbled over his words.

"Out.. Outside." The boy stuttered, slightly shocked. I stifled a laugh. _Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer._

"I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in my car? "Jack rephrased his question.

"Through that portal." The girl pointed at the door on the boy's side. I was like, _Umm okay? But excuse me hon, just so you know, that is actually a door. _I rolled my eyes and gave a soft laugh. These must be spoiled brats who bring some money for their first cab ride in their life. The boy sent me a warning glare and I immediately shrank back into my seat and put on my hoodie.

"I'm Seth, this is my sister Sara. We require transportation services immediately." The boy asked as I got distracted trying to smooth down the folds on my black skinny jeans. More like ordered.

"Really? Well I require-"Jack was cut off by Sara.

"Currency transaction. Will this amount suffice?" Sara interrupted whilst holding up a stack of notes thicker than Jack's biceps, which are really huge. Jack's jaw must have dropped three times its size as he cleared his throat to continue.

"What did you two, rob a bank?" He joked.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara pushed, clearly wanting to avoid that topic. I was starting to think they really robbed a bank.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked, bewildered. Sara pointed at his driving license and I choked back my laughter.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly." Seth said in an irritated tone, clearly getting impatient. "It's urgent we get to our destination without delay." I began to notice the cars honking in unison, waiting for us to get on with it and tugged at Jack's sleeves.

"You might want to get going." I told him. He looked up and nodded.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Where to?" He drove down the lane, panicking as we reach a junction whilst Seth played with his stupid game console thingy. "I need an address!"

"We must travel in that direction." Sara replied sensibly.

"Well I'm gonna need something more specific than just… that direction." I tried to ignore this really annoying conversation, basically failing.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross intersecting longtitude-"Seth rambled on about a couple numbers I didn't try to catch. _Did that spoiled brat just memorized that location like that? _Let's just go with I was really, _really _shocked. Whatever. Jack stuck out his hand to stop him and pointed in the direction Sara gave him.

"We're just gonna stick with that direction." He told the two blondes. I took a look back at the two siblings and studied them for the first time in precise. The girl was utterly gorgeous and had blonde hair to her shoulders. Her striking blue eyes stood out the most against her pale skin. The boy had the same features as his sister but short crop hair instead. He looked pretty cool in my opinion… but whatever. He was apparently still a really annoying guy. _Snap out of this, Sandra._ I mentally scolded myself and drank another sip of my soda. This was going to be one eventful day and a long ride.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Are your parents gonna be okay with you guys spending all this money?" Jack asked suddenly. I looked up to see the girl staring at me and waiting for my answer. I had to say when I entered the vehicle; I had never expected to see a _girl_, in a _hoodie_ and _jeans._ I've always hated girls for their weakness and their huge ego, since they really love to boast about their little life and dresses and makeup I'm completely uninterested with. Like, who cares? But she was a little different. She hadn't spoken once since I entered the cab to talk about her pathetic girl life and she's pretty quiet for a girl. Of course Sara's not like that, but that's because she's different. The girl has dark hair and sparkling green eyes that seem to have a glint of mischievousness in it. She seemed fine and not disruptive like others except my impression on her is still not good since she laughed at my sister. And besides, she's still a girl.

"We have previously agreed upon our financial deal. If your concern is regarding the compensation…"

"My concern is the fact, that I got a couple of kids… in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash, with a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book, that's a little chapter called "running away"." Jack retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he's actually right. You can tell us if you really have a problem." She finally spoke up in a soft voice.

"Not your problem." I replied harshly. Sara gave me a death stare.

_She's already been left out a lot. Don't give her that attitude._

_What? She doesn't have to be so nosy. Besides we can't trust her._

_Oh Seth, give her a break. She's gone through a lot. I would tell you if I could. It is too complicated. But she's not like other girls, so treat her well._

I roll my eyes. Sara is way too kind. All of a sudden, the sound of static burst through the radio.

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Capeesh?" The girl lunged forward and grabbed the radio, slamming it face-down and shouting," I'm losing reception, Dominick."

"Jack?! Jack?! Oh, come on!" Dominick shouted as the girl turned down the volume of the radio. Jack laughed and the two high-fived each other. A wide smile spreads across her face for the first time in the entire journey so far. Well, she looks better with a smile. Not that I care. Just then, Sara tapped her temple and frowned, frantically turned around.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." She told Jack.

"There's no vehicles following-"He was cut short when he noticed four SUVs through the rear view mirror.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs…they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute." I added, glancing back anxiously.

"Relax, kid! I'm just gonna let them pass." I panicked upon hearing that. _What? He was gonna let them pass? I knew we couldn't trust humans._ Jack slowed down the vehicle and unwounded the window, waving at the black vans to pass.

"Open road people, it's all yours." The SUVS sped up and aligned with our vehicle. Jack gave me and Sara a pointed look.

"See what'd I tell ya, nobody is following us. I'm the king of these roads…"

"Jack!" "Jack Bruno!" Both the girl and Sara shouted at Jack at the same time as the black SUV in front of us swerved and blocked our path. Jack's eyes widened and he quickly swerved to the small gap between the SUV and the desert grass. Narrowly passing through, Jack zoomed off and turned back, cursing and swearing under his breath. The SUV was slammed into by the other SUVs and skidded down the road.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" He shouted at the black SUV.

"Who is Mr Wolf, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"How do you know that…" Jack stopped mid-sentence as the three SUVs boxed our vehicle in and slammed at our sides. I jerked towards my sister, slamming shoulders with her. She looked pale with shock and fear, so I gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, receiving a grateful but weak smile from her.

"Get down now! Hold on…" Jack slammed the brakes and swerved to the right, toppling the black SUV on his right and pushing the one on the left over the edge of the road where it exploded into flames. We moved on until Sara warned,"Jack Bruno, it would appear that we have not eluded them."

Cursing again, Jack muttered,"I'm so over this. Stay down, stay down!" He pressed harder on the accelerator, but we wouldn't go faster. "Look out!" the SUV was gaining on us. That left one last thing to do.

"Seth, no! It's not a good idea." Sara used her mind-reading to know exactly what I wanted to do.

"I have to try."

"It's too dangerous." Ignoring what she said, I pressed back against the seat and felt myself sink in and greeted by the hot breeze. Turning around, I saw the SUV accelerating towards me. I close my eyes and concentrate until I feel a slight impact, a tingle spread through my whole body as my whole body seemed to squeeze up together and shrink, followed by the crashing sound of the smashed up SUV. Quickly, I turned around and sprinted for the speeding vehicle. As if on cue, the yellow car reversed and I blended into it.

"We should just keep moving." I answered hurriedly whilst panting and wiping the sweat off my brows. Just then, I noticed the girl giving me a shocked stare and her eyes were wide with astonishment. _No way. If she found out she'll technically question our existence on her planet. Great._

"Stay here." Jack sort of commanded us and grabbed his crowbar before clambering out of his beat-up vehicle. Immediately, I expected to be fired with questions.

"I saw it." Was all she said as she turned to face me. Her face was ashen and she was biting on her thin pale pink lips. "Are you hurt?" I was shocked that she actually asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered and dusted my jeans. She just gave me a look and replied simply,"You two owe me an explanation." Just then, Jack entered looking exhausted as he started his cab.

"How you two holding up back there? Sandra?" She nodded. _So her name is Sandra._

"We're fine."

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into all of this." Jack shook his head and sighed. Sandra placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno. You're not always the one to blame." Sara comforted Jack, who looked distraught.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." I instantly continued. Sandra sent me a glare and Sara shook her head at me disapprovingly.

"Look, don't worry, I'll get you to where you need to go. You've earned it." My muscles relaxed and I looked back at my tracking device. Our destination was drawing closer. And so was danger.

**A/N**

**So hi again, I posted this chapter early. Reviews are nice, and so are ideas, so please post a little comment for my story. Will be back soon, and if you have any questions feel free to post them too. I'll reply them in my next chapter if I can answer them. I'm planning to only continue writing if I get reviews... Bye for now!**

**~Sapphire **


End file.
